


Avengers watching Sherlock Holmes: A Game Of Shadows (Book 2)

by Spiderplushy2003



Series: Avengers watching [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft is a Softie, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderplushy2003/pseuds/Spiderplushy2003
Summary: It is my second avengers watching book but you need to read my first one before it one.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Avengers watching [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102496
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. chapter 1

"Before we can start with the movie. I like to welcome a guest. Tony and Watson know and some of you may be shocked who will it be." Plushy said and everyone nods.

Plushy said something in a other language ( aka my first language. I will translate what I am saying.)

 **"** **Kom haal iemand in die verlede wat 'n boetie is vir n persoon in hierdie kamer en kom saam met hom terug na my toe."** Plushy said and there was a light. (Come fetch someone in the past who is a brother is to a person in this room and come back to me with him.)

Everyone looks at a man and Watson sigh in anger as Tony laugh while he looks at Watson.

"Well, hello Sherlock, John." The man said and Tony stand up and hug him.

"Hello Mycroft." Tony said.

"May I know where I am brother?" Mycroft asked and everyone looks at Mycroft with surprise looks as they are thinking 'brother?!'

"Well, we are in a room to watch movies about me." Tony said and Mycroft laugh a bit.

"Also I like you to go meets your new brother-in-law and nephew." Tony said surprise Mycroft.

Mycroft and Tony walk up to Stephen and Peter, who was watching him and smiled.

"Hey dad." Peter said as he was looking at Mycroft with a little confused.

"Hey Pete. I like you to meets your uncle." Tony said as Peter says hello to Mycroft.

"It is my husband, Stephen Strange." Tony said as Mycroft laugh a bit about Stephen surname.

"So can we start the movie?" Plushy asked and Tony nods as he and Mycroft sit down.


	2. Who this?

**We see someone are writing a story. The screen change and we see John Watson. He was sitting and write it story.**

**Watson: The year was 1891. Storm clouds were brewing over Europe. France and Germany were at each other throats. The result of the series of the bombings.**

"Bombing?" Steve asked but nobody answer him as they watched the movie.

"SHUT UP AND WATCH THE MOVIE ASSHOLE!" Plushy screamed and Steve looks away for her and looks at the screen.

**The screen change and we see a big building.**

**Watson: Some said it was nationalists... Other, The anarchists. But as usual... My friend, Sherlock Holmes... Had a different theory entirely.**

"It is true." Tony said and everyone except the asshole people laugh.

**The screen goes down as Watson is talking. But then there was a explosion.**

**Someone: Bombing in Strasbourg. Read all about it.**

**The screen and we see people walk arout and buy things. Someone who is buying a newspaper.**

**The one who sell the newspaper: Anarchists suspected in Strasbourg bombing.**

**The screen follow a person with a box in they hand. The person gets it to a girl who the screen is now follow her. We can the newspaper selling again as the girl away**

"Who this?" Clint asked.

"Oh you will see who it is." Tony said and everyone looks confused.

**The** **screen goes up and we see the girl is Irene.**

Everyone looks surprised except Mycroft, who doesn't know who Irene is.

**The screen change again and we see a man lie on a bed. The screen change again where people are buying things to themselves. We see the man again buy things as he look about him. We see Irene again walking. We follow her then we hear someone whistle. Irene look arout her and we see the man is now walking with her and have the box.**

"Who is it man." Natasha whispered, trying to find out but can't.

**The man: When did you start working for the postal service?**

**Irene: Huh... That was you back there? A Shame your activities have landed you in the gutter.**

**The man: A curious parcel? Who's the intended recipient?**

**Irene: Why don't we discuss that over dinner tonight?**

"Dinner and tonight?!" Everyone except Tony yelled, looking so confused.

**The man: I'm free for lunch.**

**Irene: Hmm... I'm not. How about at Savoy, Eight o'clock?**

**The man: Splendid.**

**Irene: Hmm... And will you becoming as yourself?**

"Becoming what?" Peter asked surprised and confused.

**The man; Most likely.**

**The man stop walking and get to Irene to stop and he hide them behide a** **carriage.**

**The man: Three men have been following you for the last half mile. Their motive... highly unsavoury.**

**The screen change to where there are three men, trying to be see as the screen change back to the man and Irene.**

"Well, they are fuck." Clint said and everyone except Tony agreed.

**Irene: No.**

"No?"

**The screen to a place where Irene and the man walk in to.**

**They stop as a man is before them.**

**The screen change to the three man as Irene are talking.**

**Irene: Oh... And by the way, they're not pursuing me. They're escorting me. And instead of three, there seems to be...**

"Escorting her?" Thor asked but nobody knew the answer. Well except Tony.

**Irene look about her to the other man and back to the first one.**

**Irene: Ah... Four.**

**Irene get the box back.**

**The man: Steady hands with that Irene.**

**Irene: Oh... I don't think it's my hands you're to worry about. Now, be careful with the face boys, we do have a dinner date tonight. Don't fill up on bread.**

**Irene walk away as the sectonman walk up**

"Well he is fuck and going to dead." Wanda said and Steve and Natasha nodded, don't see Tony is smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So here's a bit of the movie. Do you guys like my script or not? Because I don't know if I like it. Anyway a part will be up the day after tomorrow because I am going to update my other book tomorrow and I want to see if I did it right. Anyway I hope you guys have a great time and I see you guys soon. Goodbye.


	3. A/N

Hey guys. 

So I am working on the script but this is harder than I was thinking but anyway a part will be up today or tomorrow. I want to update yesterday but my stepmother was asking me to help her but anyway I will see you guys later.


	4. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am really bad at writing fight scenes so that part will be really bad and short. I am also sorry for the small wait. I am doing the script on my computer and I also have to watch this on my tablet to see what is happening. But anyway I hope you guys will like it.

**The second man whistles as he looks at the first man. The first man whistles next as the second stop. A man begins to whistle with the first man. The first man sets off his glass as the other man sets his mustache** **off and the man takes his hat and hairs off and he becomes...**

**Sherlock Holmes.**

"Tony?!" "Sherlock?!" "Dad?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

"How in the fucking world do I don't know it was Stark?!" Natasha yelled at herself as everyone looks at the screen, ignored her.

**Holmes: I forget the rest.**

**Holmes wants to run but stop by the big man, who has Holmes by his neck.**

**The man pushes Holmes to a wall.**

Everyone almost stopped breathing as they watched the movie.

**Holmes: Oh, it's coming back now.**

**Holmes hurt the man foot but another man push Holmes back at the wall and try to hurt him but Holmes dodge it before the man can do something,**

"Go dad!" Peter yelled as Tony and Stephen looked at they kid with a smile.

**Holmes hurt someone else as the man falls to the ground in pain as two men try to stop Holmes.**

**A man pushes Holmes in the face and Holmes falls to the ground.**

**Holmes stands up and fights the two men at the same time.**

"It is very good fighting Anthony." Loki said.

"Thanks but how do you know what is my full name?" Tony asked.

"Oh I have my way." Loki said and Tony just nods and sigh as Stephen looked at Loki with a angry and jealous look as Loki laugh.

The **man pushes Holmes into some woods in another wall but Holmes getaway as the man runs into the woods.**

**Two men try to hurt Holmes but Holmen stops one of them as Holmes hurts the one in the woods.**

**The two men have Holmes in a place as the last man tries to hurt him but Holmes dodge it also.**

**The last man has Holmes by his neck in angry but Holmes hurts him before the man can hurt Holmes and fall to the ground but they stop fighting as two policemen walk by.**

'I wonder where can I find some men like it.' Wanda though as she looks at the man in wonder.

**Holmes falls to the ground and sits there with his eyes close.**

**A policeman: Hey there's...?**

**The four men stand away for Holmes as they look at the policemen.**

**The last man sat money down to Holmes, look like the men are getting money down to a homeless person, and whistle.**

"Please don't fall for this." Clint whispered.

**The last make as he walks away as a polite nod as the two policemen walk away for the scene.**

"Fuck!" Bruce whispered yelled, scared for his friend.

**Everyone looks at something and wait for a few minutes and then look at each other eyes.**

**One of the men has something in his hand as Holmes's eyes are still closing.**

"Why is your eyes closed?" Steve asked.

"You will see Rogers and shut up." Tony said.

**Vision {The screen goes fast}**

**One of the 3 men has a knife and tries to hurt Holmes but Holmes stops him and breaks the men hand as the man screams in pain.**

**One of the men makes his chole pretty as he looks around him and tries to push something.**

**The last men have also something to try Holmes but we see that he fall to the ground as the screen round around and we see a gun is pointing at someone.**

**{Vision end}**

**Holmes opens his eyes and the screen change to one of the men who have an apple with him** **.**

"Oh yeah. You have it power where you see what will happen." Sam said and Tony nods.

**Holmes stands up and stops one of the attacks and hurts the man who has it and pushes him to another one.**

**Another one tries to do the same thing as the other 2 but Holmes stops him also and hurts him.**

**The big man has a gun pointing at Holmes but Holmes stops the man before he can fire it and Holmes gets the gun for the shock man** **.**

**Holmes sets the bullets out of the gun and sets the bullets falls to the ground.**

**Holmes gives the gun back to the man and looks at the man a bit and walks away with a smile on his face, leaving a shock man, who is looks down at his gun** **in horror.**

"So it is what you do before you do it and make him cry." Mycroft said and Tony nods as Watson looks at Tony with a angry face.

"I am still mad at you." Watson said and Tony smiled nervous.

"I am still sorry." Tony said and Watson just nods as everyone else except Mycroft looks confused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like my fight scene. Anyway I think I will update tomorrow a new part but I don't know. Anyway I hope you have a great day or night and I will see you guys soon.


	5. A/N

Hey guys. 

So the next part will be up tomorrow. I am just busy with my other books and I am working on the reactions. The next part will also be a bit longer because we are only 6 minutes in the movie and I want to finish it book and want to work on Iron man. But anyway I will see you guys tomorrow. I hope you guys have a great day or night. 

Goodbye 🥰


	6. Untitled Part 4 (I don't have a title yet.)

**We see Irene again as she was walking as the screen follows her on the street.**

**The screens change and we are in a room with people hearing to the auctioneer.**

**Auctioneer: We now come to Lot 34... Egyptian sarcophagus of outstanding provenance. retrieved from the Valley of the kings.**

**We see Irene walk into the room and next to an old man.**

"Why is she there?" Bruce asked.

"Just watch the movie Bruce." Tony replied.

**Irene: Your payment, doctor. He sends his thanks.**

**Irene gets the box to the doctor while talking.**

"He?" Wanda asked but Tony doesn't answer.

**Auctioneer: Who will bid 100 pounds?**

**The screen change to the auctioneer and it change again and we are seeing all the people in the room.**

**Auctioneer: One hundred. Thank you, sir.**

**The doctor got a note and gets to Irene.**

**Hoffmanstahl: Please, give this to him. He's expecting it. Tell him our friend thinks I delivered it to his sister.**

"I still want to know who HE is." Wanda said.

"Well I am not going to tell you." Tony said rudely as Steve looks at Tony with disbelief.

**The Hofmannsthal opens the box as Irene begins to stand but the man stops her.**

**Hoffmanstahl: Uh... Stay... while I check the contents.**

**Irene sits down again, a bit surprised by the man but did as she shole to do.**

**Irene: I was assured full payment would be there.**

**Hoffmanstahl: Yes, but assured by whom?**

**The man opens the box halfway and we see half of a note.**

"What up with this?" Clint asked.

"You will see Clint." Plushy said.

**Hoffmanstahl: Have you ever met him in person?**

**The man and Irene look together a bit before the man looks down to the box again.**

**Hoffmanstahl: Or like me, have you been...?**

**The man opens the box full opened and we see something in the box.**

"What is it?" Sam ask.

"Something I really want to tell you." Tony said and Sam nods, understand that Tony want not tell anything about what will happen.

**The screen changes and we see Holmes is with them now. Holmes stops the man as the man begins to move.**

**Holmes: Hold it, hold it. Please, don't move it. Judging from the size and weight, it's not the payment you were expecting.**

**Hoffmanstahl has a shocked look as Holmes was talking and Irene just rolls her eyes.**

"She hate you." Wanda said and Tony stand up so fast.

"What do you just said?" Tony asked angry.

"She hate you." Wanda said again. "I know how women look if they hate someone."

"YOU DON'T KNOW IT WITCH SO SHUT UP!" Plushy screamed as Wanda looks at her with anger face.

**Holmes: I'd wager the contents are rather more incendiary.**

**Hoffmanstahl: Who is this?**

**Irene: It's...**

**Irene can't answer the man's question as she looking at Holmes.**

**Holmes: Hello, darling.**

**Holmes gets Irene a big kiss on her cheeks as Irene kinda smiled as Holmes secretly gets the note for Irene while Hoffmanstahl was getting the note in the box out and we see some like an mechanic.**

"What is it?" Clint ask.

"I ever don't know what it is." Peter said.

"It is something that I really hate." Tony said and everyone looks at him with confused.

**Holmes: Oh, dear. I told you not to move it. It seems a secondary charge has been activated.**

"What?!"

**The man's eyes so big while Irene tries to stand up but Holmes stops her.**

**Holmes: Sweet thing, I might need your help in the disposal of this parcel.**

**Auctioneer: One thousand six hundred, 1700, 1800.**

**Irene: Well, good luck.**

**Holmes: One million pounds.**

**Everyone in the room looks at Holmes in shock and gasps.**

Everyone looks at Tony with surprise and shock looks.

**Holmes: Oh, and by the way, fire. Fire!**

**Everyone stands up and runs to the door to get out and away from the fire, leaving Holmes, Irene and Hoffmanstahl alone in the room.**

**Holmes: Leave my side, you'll be dead in an hour.**

**Irene: And don't be late for dinner.**

**Irene walk up to Holmes as she was talking.**

**Irene: My schedule will be quite tight because of these activities here.**

**Holmes: I've never been late in my life, only early.**

**Irene: Fashionably.**

**Holmes and Irene kiss as Holmes hands goes to her hands and stops kissing her.**

Stephen looked at the screen with jealous and Peter laugh.

"You are so jealous dr.Dad." Peter said and Stephen looked at his son and sigh.

**Holmes: Very witty. So confident, even in retreat.**

**Holmes takes the note out of his jacket so Irene can see it.**

**Holmes: I'd hold into this. We'll read it together over an aperitif.**

**Irene: Fine. Dinner and a show.**

**Irene look at Holmes one last time before walk away to the door.**

**Holmes walks up to Hoffmanstahl and takes the box.**

**Holmes: Stay. Trust me. This is what I do for a living.**

"You life is more than it right now." Thor said while Mycroft looks at his brother with a smile.

**Holmes run to the front part of the room and sit the box in a Egyptian sarcophagus.**

**Holmes: Herr Hoffmanstahl, you should count yourself lucky. This faceless man with whom you find yourself in business is no ordinary criminal.**

"Criminal?!"

**Holmes moves the Egyptian sarcophagus to a other part of the room.**

**Holmes: He's the Napoleon of crime. Fortunately, you now have me as an ally.**

**Holmes is still moving the Egyptian sarcophagus and now in a other room.**

**Holmes: I'm a consulting detective of some repute.**

**Hoffmanstahl stand up and walks to the door as Holmes talking.**

**Holmes: Porhaps you've heard of me? My is Sherlock** **...**

**Holmes doesn't finally his senses because the box explosion.**

**Holmes: Holmes.**

Everyone laughs at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I hope you guys like it. Anyway I have a work schedule when I am going to update my books. I am going to update this book on Monday and Friday and maybe Sunday. Anyway I hope you guys have a great day or night and I will see you guys Friday.


	7. Restaurant Part 1

**We are outside as people walk around and talking to other people. Holmes walking as the screen following him. Holmes looks around him and sees someone is staring at him.**

"Who is it?" Wanda asked.

"Somebody who works with a bad guy." Tony said, looking angry. 

**Holmes continues to walk but stops as he sees a dead body.**

"How can no one see it?" Sam ask.

"I really don't know." Tony replied.

**Holmes sees something on the dead body as he gets it to see what it is.**

**Holmes looks at it** { I don't know what it is so I don't know what to write what it is.} **and have a horror look on his face as he tries to look at the men who were staring at him before but can't find him. Holmes sits it thing in his bag and continues to walk.**

"Is it-" Watson said but stop as Tony nods and Watson looked down sad.

**The screen change to a beautiful restaurant as the screen goes to Irene, who sits down.**

"Wow."

**Irene: Ah... A fresh pot of tea, Thank you, George.**

**George: Yes, Miss Adler.**

**Irene tries to sit comfortably on her chair but stops by...**

**Someone: Fine choice, This place.**

Tony stared at the screen in angry as Stephen looked at Tony confused but hug him to try to calm him down.

**Irene is writing or drawing something in a notebook as the man talking.**

**Someone: Do you have the letter?**

**Irene stops what she was doing as she looks down.**

"Oh shit."

**Irene: It was taken.**

**Irene continues what she was doing before as the man talking again.**

**Someone: Taken? Now that is unfortunate.**

"I don't like it." Clint said as Tony sigh in disbelief, knowing something will happen and it is he fault.

**George gets Irene down on the table as she is talking.**

**Irene: During the chaos created by your package. { To Geogre} Thank you.**

"So he asked her to do it." Bruce said as Peter looked at his dad scare as Tony try to get out of his husband arms.

**Irene: Perhaps... If you had shared your plans.**

**Someone: You wish to know my plans now, do you? Do you imagine Miss Adler, that something would happen to you? Is that why you chose to meet here, in a public place? Your favorite restaurant.**

**Irene stops again what she was doing as the screen reveals the man. it is the man before where he was staring at Holmes.**

"So it where he was." Tony whispered.

**The man gets his teaspoon and makes a sound with it as everyone in the restaurant stops what they were doing.**

**Everyone stands up and leaves the restaurant as Irene looks around her in confusion.**

"What the fuck?!"

**Behind Irene is a man and the man is Professor Moriarty.**

**Irene sees to know Moriarty is behind as she looks scarce.**

**Moriarty: I don't blame you, I blame myself.**

"What?!" Everyone except Tony yelled in surprise.

**Moriarty: It's been apparent to me for some time that you had succumbed to your feelings for him.**

"He knew about it." Watson whispered as Mycroft looked at his brother, wondering in the heck did he do what makes Moriarty angry.

**Moriarty: And this isn't the first occasion Mr. Holmes has inconvenienced me in recent months.** **The question is... What to do about it?**

**Irene looks at him, scare.**

**Moriarty: But... That's my problem to solve now.**

The rogue avengers look at Tony, wondering what would happen to him.

**Moriarty: I no longer require your services.**

"What did he mean by that?" Natasha asked but Tony doesn't answer.

**Moriarty still stands as Irene is still looking at him, not sees surprise at what he has said.**

"She knew what will happen to her." Watson whispered as he stands up and walks to Tony and hug him.

**Irene looking at him one last time before walking away for him.**

**The screen follows Irene to a bit before the change to Moriarty, who drinks a cup of tea as a big sound was hearing.**

"What the fuck was it?" Sam ask but Tony doesn't answer him as Tony looked down, crying a bit as everyone except Watson looked confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I am not going to lie but I really don't like to write script because I am always busy and as I want to write it, my stepmother ask me to do something and after I finish with it, I don't in the mood to continue writing this. So I don't know when is the next update. Bye.


End file.
